Solid waste is typically transported by truck from a generating facility to a disposal site, with non-hazardous materials typically transported in bulk containers. The transportation and handling of solid hazardous waste poses a special problem, due to the potential exposure to those loading, transporting and unloading the trucks hauling the waste. For example, asbestos is typically double-bagged in plastic to prevent the release of asbestos fibers into the air during handling transportation and storage. However, such bags may tear and cause a release of asbestos fibers. While protective gear is typically worn, it is preferable to prevent any release to avoid contaminating not only the worker but the truck interior, waste generating or waste disposal facility. In addition, such bags, having no structural integrity, tend to shift during transportation increasing the potential for tearing. They are also difficult to handle and store.